User blog:LordTBT/News:New Redwall novel in 2011, Name a character!
Story Update 2/24/2010 The Entry Form and rules are now online! Go here to print it out! Happy Fat Tuesday everyone! Today there are two bits of news, both which have to do with each other. The first is that we can expect another new Redwall novel around spring time 2011! It appears as if for the time being, Penguin has shifted their Redwall publication schedule to spring. The second piece of news is that Redwall fans will have an opportunity to name a character in that future Redwall book. In the back of select [[User_blog:LordTBT/News:2010_Redwall_Re-packages_Revealed|2010 Redwall repackages]] (from what I observed, only Mattimeo), a contest entry form is printed. I would expect this form to appear in The Sable Quean as well, but you never know. The front text reads as following: :Attention Redwall Fans! You could win the opportunity to name a character in the next Redwall adventure! :Redwall is full of remarkable heroes and heroines - here's your chance to create a special supporting character! :Submit the name of your character and a short description of it and its relevance to Redwall. Author Brian Jacques will choose one for his next book. On the back of this page is the entry form, and the official rules. The entry form has fields for character name, explanation (maximum 50 words), your name, age, parent/guardian name, home address, and telephone number. Since the official rules are quite long, here are the important parts: *All entries must be postmarked by March 15, 2010 and received by March 19, 2010. *Contest is open to US residents only. (All 50 States and DC) *You must be age 9 or older. *1 entry per person *Submission should include the official entry form found in the book, but it says one can be acquired by going to http://www.penguin.com/youngreaders and clicking on the Redwall banner. I did this, and I was redirected to The Redwall Experience. Perhaps they will be updating the site when The Sable Quean is released. *The entry field will be narrowed down to 20 finalists on March 30, 2010. On April 15, 2010 Brian Jacques will choose a winner from these finalists, and the winner will be notified via phone/US mail on April 16, 2010. *The winner's character name will be given to a minor character of Brian Jacques' choosing, and they will receive a signed copy of the book when it is published. Entries should be mailed to: :Attn: Redwall Character Name Contest :Penguin Young Readers Group Marketing Department, Penguin Group (USA) Inc. :345 Hudson Street, New York, NY 10014 Also worth mentioning is the new Redwall repackages. What was not clear in the cover images is that the Redwall text is shiny, and actually sticks out of the cover. I took a photo of that too. Border's is having a promotion where three of the new books can be purchased for the price of two, and a book costs $8.99. If you enter and win the contest, be sure to let us know in April! Update: Find winner information here. File:Newredwallcovers2010.JPG|New covers File:Redwallnamecontest2.jpg|Contest Entry Form & Rules Category:Blog posts